Roman's first love
by Black Imagination
Summary: Roman is a 15 year old in high school. He's a good student, but never had anything in his life to appreciate. Until a cute pink hedgehog comes along. Rated M for things that will happen later in the story. AmyxOC KnucklesxTikal Shadouge
1. Meeting the angel

_He was never the popular guy. He never had a girlfriend. He never got laid. He never even had his first kiss yet._

_Who is the person I am talking about right now? His name is Roman. Roman The Hedgehog._

_Roman was an orange hedgehog, with sky blue eyes, and a dark past._

_When he was 3, his parents were killed in a car accident. After that, he was sent to live with his uncle, who taught him how to make and sell drugs when Roman was only 8 years old. Even though Roman was a good student in school, and was a straight A student, he never had any friends. During his 8th grade year, his uncle had been murdered by drug lords because he didn't repay them for the money he borrowed for drugs. He had gone through his first year of high school in utter fear and anxiety. He took up smoking; Thought it would take away stress, which it did. When he turned 15 at the end of the school year, during the summer, he was in the middle of a drug deal. Everything was going smoothly, until they claimed the deal was being monitored by cops, and that Roman had been wearing a wire, and before he could blink, a knife had sliced his chest. The drug lords ran off, leaving Roman bleeding to death in the dark alley, with nothing but a halfway finish, lit cigarette in his mouth._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>ROMAN'S POV<span>_**

As I walked through Emerald Valley High, I was talking to my best friends Tails, Shadow, Sonic and Knuckles. They had became friends with me during the first week of my return. They thought that I looked lonely because I didn't have any friends, and it was true. I didn't have any friends and I was lonely. Besides, once I showed them why I was gone for two weeks, A.K.A, the scar where I got cut, they wouldn't leave me alone!

Tails' real name was Miles Prower, but everyone called him Tails for his giant twin Tails. He was a yellow fox with blue shy eyes and he was a straight A student, just like me, except he was a smart as smart could be! He built his own, _real_ plane when he was just 8 years old! Other than that, he was a good kid. He never got in trouble. He was a slim kid, with a six pack even if he didn't work out. That always confused pulled and would instantly bring up questions.

Knuckles was a jock himself actually. Captain and quarterback for the Emerald Crushers. The high school football team. Even though he was a jock, Knuckles is a nice guy. He was a muscle-headed red echidna with golden eyes filled with a passion for strength, an abnormal obsession for winning, and an average grade of A- in all his classes. He was smart, just not as smart as Tails. No one was! He was definitely one of the strongest in our school.

Sonic was a hero known around the world. A blue hedgehog with friendly emerald colored eyes, and he was as smart as me. He made all A's and did well to not get in trouble. He was a popular guy. No. He was _the _popular guy. Fan girls, everybody wanting to date him or be like him. And next to that was he was filthy rich! He was skinny, and on the track team, as was Shadow. They were the two fastest people in the school and had a mini rivalry when it came to races.

Shadow...now he's very different. A black and red hedgehog with piercing, angry blood red eyes. The only time he actually smiled was around our little group. Just like the rest of us, he did well in school. He was already 17 years old, but the school board put him in our grade, and I was thankful for it. He always took care of bullies when no one was around. He always treated me, and Tails, like a little brother. He is always there when you need him, but other than that, he doesn't talk much.

As we walked through the hallways, we noticed a crowd gathering around the front doors. It looked like they were following someone. I could hear questions like, "_Where are you from?_" and "_Do you have a boyfriend yet?_". When I heard those questions, I darted for the front of the crowd, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, and Sonic close behind me.

When I got to the front of the crowd, I noticed that all the questions, stares, jocks drooling, and girls slapping their boyfriends, was happening because of one, shy, pink girl.

_"She's...she's beautiful.."_ I thought to myself. When I saw her face, her curves, I felt my heart skip a beat in pure ecstasy and attraction. _"I've got to meet her." _I thought.

I pushed my way through all of the guys trying to get at her, trying to get next to her to say hi. But just as I got within a foot away from her, one of the jocks had tripped me, and I fell right in front of her, face down. Everyone started laughing at me. The jocks started teasing me, but Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles threatened them to shut up, which they did, while Tails helped me up.

"Are you okay?" a voice said. It was the girl. She had the voice of an angel. It was a soft and caring voice.

I acted angry instead of lovestruck. I growled and said, "Yeah..." I dusted myself off and glared at the jocks. "I'm fine.."

I saw a hand reach out in front of me. A pink, smooth hand. "I'm Amy. Amy Rose. What's your name?" she said.

I looked at her hand and slowly shook it. My face turned a light pink and I cursed myself. "My name is Roman. Roman the hedgehog.."

"It's nice to meet you, Roman." As she said my name, she giggled and smiled, showing her perfect white teeth.

"Uh..yeah. Nice to meet you too, Amy." I said. I smiled a little and looked back where my friends were, but the hallways had emptied.

The bell rang and Amy asked me as we started walking to class, "What do you have for homeroom?"

"Math.." I said, groaning. I hated math.

"Me too!" she said. I took a look at her schedule and I compared it to mine. She had every class with me except for gym and science. I looked at her in surprise, but she just smiled at me.

"Looks like we're going to get to know each other better!" she giggled.

I smiled at this. A whole year getting to know, what now looks like, the girl of my dreams? This is one school year I will never forget!

* * *

><p><em><strong>There ya go! First chapter - Finiiiiiiished!<strong>_

**_And in case you're wondering, the people who had been reading my last story, I deleted it because I didn't see it going anywhere. I mean, it seemed like a good idea at the time, but, honestly, it wasn't detailed as much, and it barely made sense. But hey, it was my first story._**

**_Anyway, please review! _**

**_Until next time, peace!_**


	2. A kiss and an idea

~Roman's POV~

The past month went by pretty smoothly. Me and Amy were walking to lunch, talking about her two friends, Rouge and Tikal.

Rouge was a white bat. She was considered one of the hottest girls in the school. All the guys stared and slapped by their girlfriends. Although, most of the girls weren't that nice..if you get the picture.

Tikal was an echidna, just like Knuckles. She was red with the white stripes on each of her spikes and had a weird dress from..uh...ancient..times or..something...

But anyway, whenever they came into the school a day after Amy got here, Knuckles was hitting on Tikal and Shadow was hitting on Rouge. I laughed at Sonic. He must have been feeling so left out. He even went into the corner and acted all depressed because he had no one to talk to. No, not even me. I was too busy with Amy.

As we were eating our food and talking at the lunch table by ourselves, the principal came on the intercom and announced that the entire school was going to be hosting a talent show to raise money for the school, and as soon as he shut up, Amy began squealing in my fucking ear!

"What are you so excited about?" I asked rubbing my ears, hopefully wishing the ring would go away.

"You, Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow should sign up!" she said excitedly.

My eyes looked at hers. Her beautiful emerald green eyes were slowly erasing my thoughts about everything, until I gained the strength to look away.

I don't know..it sounded like a good idea actually. Knuckles was a good bass player. Shadow could shred the guitar and easily match Synister Gates from Avenged Sevenfold. Sonic was an amazing drummer. Almost as good as the Rev from Avenged Sevenfold. And I was a pretty good singer. I wouldn't say the best with my own voice, but with my ability to sound like whoever or whatever I want to really sent me up top for the best singer in the world.

"Okay. I'll do it." I said, smiling. Maybe I might get a chance to impress her..

Amy squealed, AGAIN, and hugged me. "Yay!" she yelled. I blushed when her body came closer to mine. I couldn't control myself, but I smell her hair. A lucious and addicting scent of vanilla and roses came from her hair and I couldn't stop smelling it!

After staying like that for about 3 minutes, Amy realized that she was still hugging me and let go, blushing like crazy.

She looked away. "Sorry..". My cheeks had returned to normal a few minutes ago, and I laughed a little.

"It's okay, Ames.". Ames? AMES? Where the hell did that come from? Now she's going to figure out that you like her you idiot!

She stared at me in awe. I'm not sure why, but I think it had something to do with the nickname I just gave her..

I mentally cursed myself. Why the hell did I just say that out loud? I might as well tell her I like her at this point! I sighed. I looked at her again. She was still staring at me.

"Uh...something wrong..?" I asked, hiding the nervousness and fear in my voice.

" 'Ames'?"

Uh oh..I'm busted.

"Aww! That's so cute!" She gave me a kiss on the cheek, hugged me, and ran off. I felt my heart skip a beat, and touched the place where she kissed me. "_Did that seriously just happen..?" _I thought to myself. When she was out of sight, I started to cheer silently.

I walked to my 5th period which was music. Finally. Something I enjoy. They were asking for volunteers to come to the front of the class, where they had a whole stage set up with drums, a bass, a guitar, and a microphone, to sing a song of the teachers choice and of course, I got picked.

I went up to the front of the class and turned on the mic. The song I chose to sing was Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. The music started to play, but I was hesitant at first so they stopped the music. Then Amy walked in. She saw me and came up to me.

"I'm going to encourage you a little bit.." I was confused by this statement, but then, out of no where, she kissed me! Right in front of the class, she actually kissed me! I laughed and thought that Sonic must have told her about my feelings...I frowned at this because I didn't want her to know. It could ruin our relationship..but I sang anyways. Perfectly on pitch, didn't mess up, and I sounded just like the lead singer with my own voice. I was proud of that.

The rest of the class was just Knuckles, Shadow, Sonic, and some other guy in the class playing a song called You Found Me by The Fray. That's when I knew I found my band and a good song for the Talent Show.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 2 - DONE! And it only took me 20 minutes to make this chapter too. Haha. xD<em>**

**_Please review!_**


	3. Breaking News

Today was the day before the talent show and everybody was excited. I have no idea why, just keep listening. Anyway, everybody was in the halls and heading towards their first period class.

I was at my locker, talking to Shadow since Knuckles and Sonic were sick. That's what they get for thinking it's a good idea to go swimming when it's twenty degrees outside.

The bell rang and Shadow left, texting the two stooges about the band idea, and they liked it. A lot.

I was getting books out of my locker, you know, Science, Math, Social Studies and a book on how to play a guitar. I always found it cool and I wanted to learn how.

I shut my locker door, and just as I turned my head, the school bully, Jet, pushed my face into the locker. I grabbed his hand and pushed him away.

"Oh you want to fight, eh?" Jet said, getting in a fighting stance. "Then let's fight, punk!"

He swung at me. Me having a Spider-Man moment, I leaned to the side and he hit the lockers. It must have been very loud because people started pouring out of the classrooms and were watching us. He swung again and I was having fun, so I started to tease him.

"Missed me!"

He swung again, missing again and hitting the lockers with a lot of force, but it didn't phase him. He punched directly at my body and right before he made impact, I teleported behind him, and put him in a choke-hold.

"How...the hell d-did you do that!" He asked, trying to breath.

I smiled a little. "You can learn a lot when living on the streets. I pushed him into the lockers, making him angrier than before. He turned and started swinging at me wildly. Me? I just put my hands in my pockets and dodged every one of his attacks.

After a while, he stopped, panting heavily.

"What? Worn out already?" I said following with a single punch to the gut.

He fell to the floor and coughed. I looked at everybody and the looked back with awe. Then the teacher came...

"Break it up!" He yelled.

_'Little too late for that...'_ I said to myself.

* * *

><p>The next day was Friday. The school had been informed that the talent show was going to be postponed another day, which was great for me and the guys. Gave us another day to practice.<p>

We were playing a song called Beast and the Harlot when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I answered it.

"Hello?"

**_"Hey, Roman..."_ **

"Amy? Is everything okay?" I asked. She sounded like she had been crying. Or was crying..

_**"I don't think we can talk to each other anymore..."** _

I froze. Is this real life? What the hell is happening?  
>"Uh...w-what do you mean?"<p>

The voice I heard made me want to snap my phone in half.

_**"Because she's with me now, punk!"**_ It was Jet...he laughed after he said that, and hung up. I was just standing there. My eyes widened, filling with tears.

"Roman? What's wrong?" Sonic asked.

I didn't say a thing. I just ran. I had no idea where I was going, I just ran as fast as I could.

_**'This can't be** **happening..'** _I ran and ran until I finally threw up from exhaustion and dehydration.

I walked back home, up to my room, fell on my bed and shut my tired, tear filled eyes.


	4. Awww!

The next day, Roman was walking to school talking to another hedgehog. Jordan was his name. Jordan the Hedgehog. He was a red and green hedgehog, about 24 years old, who met Roman at Waffle House. Jordan worked there and after he got off his shift, they started talking, getting to know one another and Jordan like Roman's outlook on things. (The war, government, chicks, etc.)  
>In the middle of the conversation, Jordan started talking about his girlfriend and how he did all the work while she stayed at home doing absolutely nothing.<p>

"I can't take it anymore, Roman. If she doesn't get a job and start making her own money, I'm gonna leave her."

Roman thought about it for a while. Then an idea hit him like he owed a gangsta money.

"Come to my music class. Maybe it'll help you a bit."

Jordan thought it was a stupid idea, but agreed anyways.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Music Class~<strong>_

Jordan had shown up. Good thing there were a lot of parents there cause he might've felt like a fool.

It was my turn to go on stage. Yes, we had a stage. When I got up there, the DJ, Tails, started playing the song. I smiled and looked at Jordan.

"You're gonna like this." I said to him.

**My friend's got a girlfriend**  
><strong>and he hates that bitch<strong>  
><strong>He tells me every day<strong>  
><strong>He says "man I really gotta lose my chick<strong>  
><strong>In the worst kind of way"<strong>

**She sits on her ass,**  
><strong>He works his hands to the bone.<strong>  
><strong>To give her money every payday.<strong>  
><strong>But she wants more dinero just to stay at home.<strong>  
><strong>Well my friend,<strong>  
><strong>You gotta say:<strong>

**I won't pay, I won't pay ya, no way**  
><strong>now now Why don't you get a job<strong>  
><strong>Say no way, say no way ya, no way <strong>  
><strong>now now Why don't you get a job<strong>

**I guess all his money, well it isn't enough**  
><strong>To keep her bill collectors at bay<strong>  
><strong>I guess all his money, well it isn't enough<strong>  
><strong>Cause that girl's got expensive taste<strong>

**I won't pay, I won't pay ya! No wayyy!**  
><strong>Now now Why don't you get a job!<strong>  
><strong>Say no way, say no way ya! No wayyy!<strong>  
><strong>Now now Why don't you get a job<strong>

**Well I guess it ain't easy doing nothing at all, oh yeah!**  
><strong>But hey, man, free rides just don't come along..<strong>  
><strong>Every day!<strong>

Jordan was listening. He nodded to himself and smiled. He knew what to do and ran out of the classroom.

When he left, Roman looked at Amy, who had just walked in.

**Let me tell you about my other friend now!**

**My friend's got a boyfriend and she hates that dick!**

**She tells me every day.**

**He wants more dinero just to stay at home.**  
><strong>Well my friend,<strong>  
><strong>You gotta say:<strong>

**I won't pay, I won't pay ya, no way**  
><strong>now now Why don't you get a job!<strong>  
><strong>Say no way, say no way ya, no way<strong>  
><strong>now now Why don't you get a job!<strong>

**Oh yeah!**

**I won't give ya no money!**  
><strong>I always pay!<strong>  
><strong>Now now Why don't you get a job!<strong>  
><strong>Say no way, say no way, ya, no wayyy!<strong>  
><strong>Now now Why don't you get a <strong>  
><strong>job!<strong>

Everyone stood up and cheered. Amy, on the other hand, realized the truth about something. Just like Jordan's girlfriend, Scrouge makes Amy pay for everything he does. Weird, huh? Well, my story. Get over it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Later That Night<strong>_

Anyways, later that night, Roman was laying in bed, remembering his old childhood friend who was killed in a shooting. He started to feel a little hot, so he teleported to the roof and pulled out a little picture.

He started to softly sing to the little picture of his friend, Shade.

**_How do I say goodbye to what we had? _**  
><strong><em>The good times that made us laugh <em>**  
><strong><em>Outweigh the bad. <em>**

**_I thought we'd get to see forever_**  
><strong><em>But forever's gone away <em>**  
><strong><em>It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday. <em>**

**_I don't know where this road _**  
><strong><em>Is going to lead <em>**  
><strong><em>All I know is where we've been <em>**  
><strong><em>And what we've been through. <em>**

**_If we get to see tomorrow _**  
><strong><em>I hope it's worth all the wait <em>**  
><strong><em>It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday. <em>**

Tears started to roll down his cheeks and his voice started to crack.

**And_ I'll take with me the memories _**  
><strong><em>To be my sunshine after the rain <em>**  
><strong><em>It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday. <em>**

**_And I'll take with me the memories _**  
><strong><em>To be my sunshine after the rain <em>**  
><strong><em>It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday. <em>**

He broke down. His cries were silent, but many tears his the roof with a soft tapping sound. His heart felt lonely, broken, crushed. He was angry and sad at the same time and he didn't know what to do.

His phone buzzed in his pocket again and when he pulled it out, he saw it was a text from Amy.

He texted back.

**Roman: What?**

**Amy: I just wanted to make sure you're okay..**

**Roman: What makes you think I'm not okay?**

**Amy: Get off the roof, Roman...please..**

Roman looked down. Amy was waiting beside the fence in front of his house. He jumped down and walked in front of her, gripping the tall metal fence above his head.

"Why are you here?" He managed to force out between chokes.

"Like I said, I wanted to make sure you're okay.."

He looked into her eyes. Even if she was with the only person he's hated in about a year, he couldn't stay mad at her, or lie to her.

"I'll be fine..just remembering some bad memories.." he said.

She climbed the gate and gave him a hug. He returned the gesture and let her in the house. They went up to his room and talked for hours.

"Thanks, Ames.." He said, giving her a small, warm smile.

She looked at him, smiling back.

**_(B.M. (Background Music): Chris Brown - Without You)_**

_**If you had a choice**_  
><em><strong>Then what would you chose to do<strong>_

_**I could live without money**_  
><em><strong>I could live without the fame<strong>_  
><em><strong>And if everyday was sunny<strong>_  
><em><strong>I could live without the rain<strong>_  
><em><strong>And if I ever went up to heaven<strong>_  
><em><strong>I would fall right back down<strong>_  
><em><strong>That life wouldn't be worth living<strong>_  
><em><strong>Because you're the one I couldn't live without<strong>_

_**If I couldn't blink**_  
><em><strong>Would I still be able to see you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I couldn't imagine<strong>_  
><em><strong>Without arms could I reach<strong>_  
><em><strong>No way could I ever hold you<strong>_

They stared at each other. Roman gently grabbed her hand, and his smile got bigger. She blushed and her smile became bigger.

**_I need these things_**  
><strong><em>Like I need you<em>**  
><strong><em>If you had a choice<em>**  
><strong><em>What would you chose<em>**  
><strong><em>I could live without money<em>**  
><strong><em>I could live without the fame<em>**  
><strong><em>And if everyday was sunny<em>**  
><strong><em>I could live without the rain<em>**  
><strong><em>And if I ever went up to heaven<em>**  
><strong><em>I would fall right back down<em>**  
><strong><em>That life wouldn't be worth living<em>**  
><strong><em>Because you're the one I couldn't live without<em>**

**_If I couldn't dream _**  
><strong><em>Would I believe that there could be a you and me<em>**  
><strong><em>And if I couldn't sing<em>**  
><strong><em>Would you be able to hear my melody<em>**  
><strong><em>And know that something's wrong<em>**  
><strong><em>And I'm afraid that you're moving on<em>**  
><strong><em>How can I fly when you're my wings<em>**

Roman leaned closer, halfway closing his eyes. Amy was shocked, but leaned towards him.  
>Their lips met and made the softest, most tender kiss you could ever imagine.<p>

**_You can take it all from me_**  
><strong><em>And it wouldn't mean anything<em>**  
><strong><em>Turn the whole world against me<em>**  
><strong><em>As long as you don't leave<em>**  
><strong><em>Its getting hard for me to sleep<em>**  
><strong><em>Even harder for me to breathe<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm used to life with you<em>**  
><strong><em>Tell me what I need to do<em>**

**_I could live without money_**  
><strong><em>I could live without the fame<em>**  
><strong><em>And if everyday was sunny<em>**  
><strong><em>I could live without the rain<em>**  
><strong><em>And if I ever went up to heaven<em>**  
><strong><em>I would fall right back down<em>**

"I love you, Amy Rose..." he whispered.

"I love you too, Roman.." she whispered back.

**_That life wouldn't be worth living_**  
><strong><em>Because you're the one I couldn't live without<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>And that's Chapter 4 baby! That last part was nice, huh? I'm not gay to you assholes out there. I'm a sensitive guy, and I like sweet and romantic things. Besides, I like a female audience better. :) :D<em>**

**_Please review!_**


	5. The Dream

**_Hey!_**

**_Guess who's back, son!_**

**_It's been way too long. School has been a bitch.._**

**_Welp, enough with the little note here._**

**_Read my new chapter!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 5<em>**

**_The Dream_**

**_(Roman's POV)_**

_I found myself running. I don't know why, where or when. I was just running. I looked at the sign of the passing road. It read 'Emerald Drive'. It was the road I lived on, but when I looked down the road, my house was gone. I kept running. I thought about who was chasing me as I turned into an alleyway, not entirely paying attention. I ran into a wall and punched it, yelling in frustration. I turned around to see who was chasing me. First who walked up was Scourge. I scowled and growled at him. He laughed at me, taking out a pack of cigarettes and handing me one._

_"Cigarette?" he asked. I simply stood my ground as he shrugged and lit it for himself._

_"Ya know, Roman. You've been at this school for, what? 3 years?" He chuckled. "And yet you've made merely a few friends. Tails, Shadow. Even my girl, Amy-"_

_"She is NOT your girl!" I exploded._

_My blood was boiling. I wanted to kill him for even mentioning her name. One of his men had stepped forward. He was a big, silver bird. His goggles reflected the moonlight. His name was Jet. He was always apart of Scourge's little posse. He was a fucking idiot to be completely honest._

_"Oh, I beg to differ. See, after she had her little visit with you she didn't go home. She came to my house."_  
><em>Scourge walked closer to me and put his hand on the wall, leaning his head on the opposite side near my ear so only I could hear.<em>

_"And let me tell you...she was a total riot in the bedroom..."_

_Well, at least I get credit for trying to be calm. I punched him to the ground, knocking the cigarette to the side. I got on top of him, punching him again and again and again. Jet finally pulled my raging being off of Scourge and pushed me into the wall. Scourge stood and simply laughed at me, picking his cigarette back up._

_"Man! You've got some fight in you, Romeo! I like it!"_

_He bounced, his arms hanging loose like a boxer. He gave a quick jab to my ribcage, instantly breaking a rib. I yelled in pain, coughing up a bit of blood. He laughed. He laughed at me. My head was down. My vision was becoming a bit blurry. The other member of Scourge's group stepped up. I couldn't see his face. I honestly couldn't tell whether his fur was dark blue or black. It was all too distorted. I had seen his hand. He raised a gun and put it to my forehead. I froze in fear, my eyes widened, and my mouth open. I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. I looked at the hand holding the gun, soon hearing a voice._

_"Ya know…I've always liked you, Roman..."_

_He pulled the trigger, a loud shot being the last sound I heard._

_That is, until I heard my alarm clock._

_I quickly rose up, sweat dripping down my face. I was panting. I checked around to see my room. The same Playstation 2, the same 30 inch T.V. The same bed, same everything. I was home. I got out of bed and washed my face in the sink, looking in the mirror. My blue eyes were filled with fear._

_I remember feeling a bit hot before going to bed, so I had slept in a pair of shorts. I took a quick shower and put the same shorts on again. I heard a soft knocking at my door, which made me jump a bit. I walked down to the door and looked out of the peephole. It was Amy. She was holding something, but I couldn't see what it was._

**_(Amy's POV)_**

_I had gone to the store to get some candy. I was looking through my options when I thought about Roman. I smiled. I got quite a few stares, mostly from other guys, but I thought it was because of what I was wearing; A white tube-top, blue ripped skinny jeans and my black and white Vans. I loved those things. My hair was in a bun in honor of lazy day. I bought some chocolate and a pack of Skittles and made my way to Roman's house. I ate a few chocolates on the walk there. I was a bit worried for him. Ever since our talk, and our kiss…I thought he would've came to school today. I knocked on his door and waited patiently._

**_(Normal POV)_**

_Roman mentally cursed himself, remembering his dream and what Scourge had said. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down._

_"It was just a dream. It was just…a dream…"_

_He opened the door and greeted Amy, inviting her inside. Amy hesitated for a moment before stepping inside with a blush on her face._

_Yep. You guessed it. Roman had no shirt on and he didn't dry off his torso. Meaning his Pecs and Abs were pretty much shining. Amy sat on the couch and Roman sat beside her. She loved his smell. Axe. There was something about Axe that she so dreadfully loved._

_"So, what's up Amy? Why the sudden visit?" he asked. He sounded a bit rude, but Amy saw that as an opportunity to be cruel. She pulled out the Skittles and waved them under his nose._

_"Well I guess if you're going to be rude today, you must not want any Skittles then." She smirked, seeing his eyes and nose following the pack. He seemed to have gone from conscious to completely hypnotized._

_"I...Ski...Skittles...meh..me...I want...give..." He sounded like a retarded zombie to begin with before snapping out of his daze and looking at her apologetically. "I'm sorry, Amy. I just had a rough night." _

_She looked at him a bit worried and gave him the Skittles. He took them happily and smiled. "Thanks, Ames."_

_They smiled at each other. It got quiet. He kept looking at her lips, leaning closer slowly the longer they where sitting there. They shared another kiss. A soft, loving, tender kiss. When they pulled away, they Roman grabbed her hand gently and their fingers intertwined as they kissed again. Roman remembered the dream and pulled away, looking at the floor. Amy looked at him a bit more worried.  
><em>

_"Something wrong, Roman?" Amy asked. She touched his cheek, wanting him to look at her.  
><em>

_"It's just...the nightmare that I had last night.." He kept his stare at the ground._

_Amy blinked. She got up and got on both knees and grabbed his hands.  
><em>

_"What was it about?" She tried to get him to look at her._

_He looked over at her, a saddened look on his face. He told her about his dream and what he saw. He told her how he couldn't control what had happened and how he could feel everything. She glanced at him with a horrified expression._

_"Oh..wow..." She was virtually speechless._

_He shook his head, shaking the thought of the horrifying nightmare away from his head and gave her a smile._

_"But don't worry, Amy. It was only a nightmare." He grabbed her hands and kissed one of them, making her smile back._

_"Alrighty then." _

_She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed again. He pt his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. They both smiled and laughed in between the kiss. They continued to kiss. The world had disappeared. They only cared about each other._

__They loved each other, that was no mystery.__


End file.
